Rescuing Dad
by sammygirl1963
Summary: Teenchester: When John is kidnapped by demons, will his sons be able to save him before he is tortured to death? Limp John, Angsty Dean and Sam. Possible hurt Dean or Sam in later chapters. Dean is eighteen and Sam is fourteen.
1. Chapter 1

**Rescuing Dad**

**Disclaimer: **Everything related to Supernatural is owned by the CW and Kripke. I am not making a profit from this story!

**Author's Note: **Dean is eighteen and Sam is fourteen in this story which is dedicated to my sister Julie who asked for a TeenChester story about John being kidnapped by demon's.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John was packing his old, green duffle bag that he had had since he was a Marine when he heard the sound of the Impala pulling up outside their latest motel room in Finchburg, Oregon which meant that Dean had just returned from picking Sammy up at school. He watched as the door to the room opened and Sammy's mouth dropped open in astonishment seeing that his father was packing. It didn't take but mere seconds for that look of astonishment to turn into a look of anger on his youngest child's face.

John immediate threw up his hand, palm out to stem off the words that he knew was about to spew from Sammy's mouth.

"Before you start snapping off Sammy, we're not moving yet, well at least not you and Dean anyway. I know you only have three days of school left and I'm not about to get Child Services on my ass by pulling you out the last week of school. You and Dean are going to stay here while you finish and I am going to go help out Bobby on a hunt in Tennessee. You and Dean can follow after you get out of school on Friday."

Sam looked sheepishly towards his father. "Thanks dad" he said meekly regretting the automatic anger that he had allowed to encompass him at the sight of seeing his father packing.

"S'okay son" John replied ruffling his fourteen year old's hair before saying "You know, you really could use a haircut."

Sam immediately balked at the idea of getting his hair shorn. "Aw come on dad, you know I like my hair longer than Dean's" he replied with a pleading puppy dog look in his expressive hazel eyes.

"Yeah, I know kiddo" John replied as he went back to packing his duffle bag.

Dean had tensed seeing his father packing when he and Sammy returned to the room. He was bracing for an explosion of epic proportions from Sammy since it was his last week of school. Thank goodness their dad had immediately sensed what was about to happen and stopped the explosion before it had ever gotten started.

Dean's posture immediate relaxed as his father spoke and lessened the tension that had been building as soon as they entered the room.

"So dad, what is it that Bobby needs your help with?" Dean asked wanting to know what their father would be going up against,

"They're having some trouble with water spirits in Lake Minote. There have already been six confirmed drownings, all who were deemed to be excellent swimmers." Through the research that he's done, Bobby thinks were facing three angry boaters who drowned in the lake about ten years ago." John replied in answer to his son's question.

After he finished packing his duffle, John looked at his boys and said "I've got to meet Bobby in three days so I've got to get going. "I want you boys to be careful and keep up your guard. Don't leave this motel room for anything other than school unless you absolutely have too, and Dean…"

"I know, watch out for Sammy" Dean replied with a roll of his eyes. "You don't even have to say it anymore dad. You know I will!"

"Yeah, its just comes natural to ya now doesn't it" John replied with a smile on his face knowing that Dean would put himself between Sammy and danger at any given time.

'YEP" replied Dean with a huge smirk on his face knowing that he wouldn't have it any other way.

Before walking out the door, John said "Don't forget to salt the windows and the doors" as he watched Dean fling a pillow towards his face. John shut the door quickly laughing as he walked to his truck. "Damn, it feels good to leave on a happy note" he thought since he always seemed to be leaving in the middle of an argument with Sammy lately.

John climbed into his truck giving one last glance towards the motel room. "Stay safe boys" he said as he started the engine and pulled away.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John had made it approximately halfway through his drive when he stopped in Edgemont, Nebraska to get a motel room. He was extremely tired from the drive even though it had been a scenic one. He had actually enjoyed the time alone allowing him to relax.

He wondered what his boys were doing and if they were following directions to only leave the motel room for school. Knowing Dean, he was probably out scamming pool games and raising money while his little brother was sitting in class. John couldn't really blame him for it though. Hell, his oldest needed some time to focus on himself and what he wanted to do instead of living his life for Sammy.

John felt guilty that he had put that unintentional burden on Dean at such a young age, but he knew it was for the best. Someday, he wouldn't be around to protect his boys and the boys would rely on the deep bond that was being formed between them to get them through.

John entered his room at the local Motel Six and flung his duffle on the floor. He really needed a shower and sleep, but first he wanted to talk to his boys. He took out his cell and hit speed dial number one. He heard it ring two times before he heard his oldest son's voice coming through the line.

"Hey dad" Dean said as he answered the phone after seeing that the call was from his dad before answering.

"Hey Dean, how's it going? John asked needing to know that things were okay. "Sammy hasn't given ya any trouble has he?

"No Sir, things have been going great. Sammy's studying for his nine weeks exam tomorrow and I was sitting here cleaning our guns" Dean replied in answer to his father's questions.

"S'good Dean. Have you salted the windows and doors yet son?"

"Yes sir, you can stop worrying now dad, we're fine. As soon as I'm finished here, we're going to bed. Dean said as he rolled his eyes in exasperation. He wondered if his dad would ever quit checking up on them seeing as how he was an adult now.

John smiled at hearing Dean's words. He had no doubt his oldest was rolling his eyes right now at being treated like a youngster, but then again Dean was his youngster. "I'm gonna take a shower and head that way myself son, but first, let me talk to Sammy"

"Hi dad" Sammy said as his brother handed him the phone.

"You doing okay kiddo?" John asked glad to hear the sound of his baby's voice.

"M'fine dad, just studying for the big test tomorrow" Sammy replied in answer to his dad's question.

"Well, make sure you don't stay up too long and get a good night's rest. I'll see you boys in a few days, and son.."

"Yeah dad?" Sammy questioned as he heard his father's voice trail off.

"I love you" John said feeling the need to make sure Sammy knew it for some unknown reason.

"I know you do, I love you too dad" Sammy replied returning the spoken gesture as he hung up the phone. He looked over to see Dean smirking at him and said "What?"

Dean didn't reply, he just stood up and said, "I'm going to take a shower. As soon as I'm finished, you need to get yours and then it's lights out Sammy."

"M'kay, I'm almost finished studying anyway" Sammy replied as he watched his brother walk into the bathroom.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN **

John woke up early before daybreak the next morning and pulled his jeans and a t-shirt on. He went into the motel bathroom and splashed cold water on his face and brushed his teeth. He then repacked the few thing he had taken out of his duffle bag and prepared to hit the road. It was still a long way to Lake Minote in Tennessee.

Before getting back on the interstate, John stopped at the local IHOP restaurant and ordered himself a big breakfast. With a little luck, he could make it to Tennessee by midnight, stopping only for gas to fill his truck and meals. John ate his stack of pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage as he read the morning paper provided by the restaurant.

After finishing breakfast, he got back into his truck and looked for the nearest road to the interstate.

He drove approximately seven hours before stopping in Grandview Missouri to refill his gas tank and get a meal for himself at the local diner. He enjoyed eating a meal that consisted of a medium to well done steak, an enormous baked potato smothered in butter, and a side salad. After eating such a big meal, he knew he wouldn't have to stop again until he met up with Bobby.

John left the diner and drove down the road thinking about the upcoming hunt. He was pulled out of his thoughts quickly though when he saw that a car had smashed into a tree in front of him and the engine was catching fire. He quickly pulled to the side of the road and turned off his truck as he bounded from his truck to help the occupant of the vehicle.

John grunted with force as he was finally able to snatch open the door. "Hey, are you alright" he asked the stunned woman as he saw the blood running down the side of her face from a gash in her forehead.

"Better than you are" she said as her eyes turned coal black and John was flung through the air, smacking his head hard against a tree falling to the ground unconscious.

**TBC **Not much action in this chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Rescuing Dad Ch. 2**

**Disclaimer**: Their still not mine and I am making no profit from this story.

John awoke to a bone numbing cold sensation as he wearily opened his gritty eyes to find himself in a cold dank cellar, tied to a chair and dressed only in his boxers. His head hurt like hell and he was having trouble focusing as everything in front of his eyes rippled in waves. _"How the hell did I end up here" _he wondered as he struggled to remember what had happened. He remembered having left the boys behind so Sammy could finish school, while he left to meet up with Bobby for a hunt.

He looked around the cellar to find that he was basically being held in a torture chamber by the looks of the chains on the walls and the items that were stacked upon the iron shelves. John grimaced as he realized they would probably be used on him.

As John focused his thoughts, he vaguely remembered stopping at a diner for lunch and planning to drive the rest of the way to Tennessee without stopping, until he had happened upon the scene of a car accident.

"Son of a bitch" John growled out as he became fully alert and recalled what happened. He had been taken in by a freaking demon and it didn't sit well with him. How could he have been so damned stupid?

John tried to shift his aching body but found he was unable to move as the ropes coiled tightly around his body kept him anchored in place. His shoulders were aching from having his hands tied behind his back for who knows how long. He could feel the twine of the rope biting into his wrists as he attempted to move them. _"No slack there" _he thought as attempted to move his feet, but they were securely tied too. No doubt about it, he was royally screwed.

John was drawn out of his musings when he heard voices beyond the door to the cellar, their words muffled by the thick oak door. He steeled his resolve to face whatever was about to walk through that door. He watched as the door opened to reveal a female demon dressing in a gown made of flowing white silk. Her golden blonde hair hung just below her shoulders. She sashayed towards John seductively and lay her fingers upon his naked chest.

"Hello John" she cooed with a sexy lilt to her voice. "Are you ready to have some fun?"

"Get your filthy hands off of me bitch" John snarled with hatred shining in his eyes.

The demon backhanded John viciously across the face, splitting open his cheek allowing the blood to trickle down the side of his face. "You will refer to me as Inanna" she warned as she viciously pulled John's hair back forcing him to look her in the eyes,

John spat in her face in defiance as he said "Whatever you say bitch."

John paid for his rebellion as Inanna picked up a stun gun and turned it on. She held it to John's chest as it delivered a non-lethal high voltage electric shock. John's body shook convulsively as he thrashed on the chair allowing the ropes to bite into his skin. Within seconds, John had passed out. His body unable to retain consciousness because of the insurmountable pain it was enduring.

Inanna turned off the stun gun and replaced it on the shelf as she stared at the unconscious hunter. "I will break your spirit hunter and you will reveal the location of Samuel Colt's pistol" she said before she walked away.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was in a good mood. It was finally Friday and he would be picking Sam up from school shortly. They had already packed their duffle bags in anticipation of leaving for Tennessee to meet up with their dad and Bobby as soon as Sam got out of school.

Dean put his and Sam's gear in the trunk of the Impala and turned in their keys to the motel room. He drove to the school and parked just in time to hear the bells ringing signaling the end of the day. He watched for his little brother to exit the building. Upon spotting Sam towering over the other students due to his recent growth spurt, Dean whistled loudly to get his brother's attention.

Sam waved at his brother and then said his goodbyes to the few friends that he had made since enrolling at the school. Sam jogged over to the Impala and climbed in slinging his bookbag into the backseat. "Hey Dean" he said with a smile. He was about to ask his brother if their dad had called when the sound of Dean's phone ringing filled the car.

Dean smiled back at Sammy as he pulled his phone out of his pocket. "It's Bobby" he said as he flipped the phone open and put it to his ear. "Hey Bobby, what's up?" he asked wondering why Bobby would be calling him instead of his dad.

"_Hey Dean" _Bobby answered. _"I was just wondering if you've heard from your dad. I thought he would have been here by now. I've tried calling him but keep getting his damned voice mail"_

"Shit Bobby, he should have been there last night" Dean replied as he looked over towards Sam.

Hearing the worry in Dean's voice, Bobby said "_Maybe he just had some engine trouble with his truck Dean. I'll call some others in and see if I can find out what's happening. I'll let you know as soon as I know something"_

"Thanks Bobby" replied Dean as he clicked his phone shut.

"What's wrong"" Sam immediately asked since he was only able to hear Dean's side of the conversation.

"Dad hasn't shown up for the hunt yet" Dean answered as he saw a look of panic crossing his baby brother's face. Don't worry Sammy, we'll find him. I promise you that. Bobby thinks he might have had some engine trouble, but I'm not so sure. I think we should start tracing Dad's moves and see what we can come up with.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John slowly woke up as he sensed the presence of somebody else in the room watching him. He suppressed a groan as he opened his eyes to see Inanna and two of her goons watching him.

"You freaks like what you see?" he asked seeing the way they there were watching him.

"John, John, John, ever the smartass. Looks like we're going to have to change that attitude of yours" Inanna smirked as she walked over and stubbed out her cigarette on John's thigh.

John grit his teeth through the burn and said, "Bring it on bitch" showing his defiance once again. If he was going to die at the hands of these bastards, he was going to go down fighting.

Inanna walked over to a shelf and picked up a pair of filthy pliers and stroked them lovingly with her hands. "These should do nicely" she said to herself as she walked back over to John.

"I've been watching you John and know of your visits to other hunters, including one Daniel Elkins. I also believe that you know the location of a special weapon made by Samuel Colt," Inanna said as she walked around John stroking his bare chest and shoulders. She then straddled John's legs as she said "And I need you to tell me where the gun is."

John could feel the goose bumps popping up on his skin as Inanna stoked his chest with her fingers. He hoped that she could sense how repulsed he was at her touch. He watched her intently as she talked about the other hunters and hid his surprise when she mentioned knowing about the colt. But what really sickened him was when the demon straddled his lap irritating the burn on his thigh..

"Well, you've done all of this for nothing because I have no freaking idea where the colt is or who even has it." John said honestly. He knew about the colt, but had no idea of it's true location. It was rumored to be at Daniel Elkin's place but had never been confirmed as far as he knew.

"That is a shame then" she said as she nodded her head for the two lower demons to approach. "Maybe a little pain will help you to remember" she said as his hand was grasped by one of her two flunkies. The other flunky then forced John to hold out one of his fingers as Inanna clasped hold of his fingernail with the pliers. "Last chance" she stated giving John the option of revealing the location.

"I told you I don't know where the damned colt is you stupid bitch" John ground out through clenched teeth trying to prepare himself for the pain to come.

Inanna smiled evilly as she swiftly pulled on John's finger nail. John clenched his teeth to keep from screaming out as beads of sweat formed on his forehead when the nail was physically pulled from his finger.

"Shall we try again" Inanna questioned as she moved on to the fingernail of John's middle finger. "Where is the colt?" she questioned once again.

"Go to hell" John spat out viciously as he was taken over by a full body shiver when that nail was also yanked out of his skin. He became light headed from the intense pain shooting through his hand and arm. He hoped unconsciousness would take him soon and give him a little reprieve from the pain being inflicted upon him.

John lost two more fingernails before the blessed black void overtook him and he relaxed into unconsciousness. His hand had swollen to nearly twice it's size and his fingers were beginning to show shades of purple and red as bruising began to form from the punishment inflicted upon his fingers.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

As Dean was driving down the highway, he looked at Sammy and said "Okay, if we're going to find dad, the first thing we need to do is find out if he left a credit card trail. That way, we can find out the last place he used the card and that will give us a starting point for our search. He pulled over to the side of the road and called the number on the back of the card that his dad had given him. Finally, as somebody picked up the phone Dean said "Hello, this is Buford Reynolds. I'm afraid my son has run away and taken my credit card with him. Can you tell me the last place that was charged to my account? After Dean gave the information verifying who he was, the person at the other end informed him that the card was last used in Bob's Country Diner in Grandview Missouri.

"Thank you very much" Dean stated as he hung up the phone. He looked towards Sammy and said "We've got our starting place little brother. The card was last used at a diner in Grandview, Missouri. Dean pressed down harder on the gas petal. He was determined to get to Missouri as soon as possible.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rescuing Dad Ch. 3**

**Disclaimer**: They're still not mine and I am making no profit from this story.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby was getting frustrated. John was over fifteen hours late now and he still had not heard from him. Knowing in his heart that something was wrong, Bobby began to make some phone calls. He had placed his first call to Pastor Jim without any results. The pastor had not spoken to John in three weeks but promised to check around to see if he could find out any information on the eldest Winchester. The next phone call went to Caleb who was out on his own hunt in Athens, Georgia, but he also had not heard from John.

After hanging up with Caleb, Bobby took off his ball cap and ran his hand through his hair. "Damn it John, where the hell are you?" he said to himself as he prepared to make another phone call. But before he had a chance to even flip open his phone to dial, he heard it ringing.

As Bobby flipped open the phone, he saw that the call was coming from Joshua.

"Hey Josh, what's up" he asked wondering why Joshua would be calling him.

"I need you to check out something for me" Josh said in answer to Bobby's question. "I was in the process of exorcising a demon when I got some startling information from the bastard. This demon swears that John Winchester is being held and tortured by Inanna and some of her minions."

"Holy Shit" Bobby swore over the phone, not believing the news he had just heard.

Joshua was taken back by the vehemence in Bobby's voice. "Oh man, don't tell me there could be some truth to what the demon said"

"I wish I could tell you it was a lie Josh, but John's missing and nobody had heard from him, not even his boys" Bobby honestly informed the other hunter, as he then asked "Did this demon tell you anything else?"

"Yeah" replied Joshua. "He said that John was being held in an old abandoned farm house about ten miles outside of Grandview, Missouri. Damn Bobby, I would have questioned the demon further if I had known John was truly missing. I just thought the damn thing was trying to prolong it's life here before I sent it back to hell"

"S'not your fault Josh. You had no way of knowing what was going on. I'll head out that way now and see if I can't stop the bastards before it's too late. Thanks for the info man."

After Bobby hung up the phone with Joshua, he called Dean to relay the information that he had received from Joshua.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean was driving down the highway headed towards Missouri, with Sammy asleep in the passenger seat beside him. It was nearing midnight and Dean thought about stopping for the night so Sammy would have a comfortable place to sleep. As he watched the road signs for the nearest motel, he heard the sound of his phone ringing. He answered it quickly hoping not to wake up Sammy since the kid seemed to be overly tired.

"Hello" he said as he answered the phone in a low voice.

"Hey Dean, it's Bobby. I just talked to Joshua and he gave me some information on your dad."

"What did he say Bobby?" Dean asked wanting to know how much Bobby knew.

Bobby dreaded having to give Dean the information over the phone. He would have rather spoken to him eye to eye so he could offer some support after passing along the message.

"Dean, your dad has been taken by a demon named Inanna and her flunkies. According to Joshua, they are torturing your dad in an abandoned farmhouse about ten miles outside of Grandview, Missouri.

"Son of a bitch" Dean swore hearing the news that Bobby had to give him as he glanced over towards Sammy, thankful that he hadn't woken his kid brother. "We're already headed that way Bobby, but it will be a while before we get there" Dean stated knowing he was still a good twelve hours or more away yet. He gave up all thoughts of stopping for sleep knowing they had to get to their father as quick as possible.

"I'll be there myself in a few hours Dean. I'm going to scout the area and I'll get back to you with what I find. Try not to worry boy, we're going to get your daddy out of there" Bobby stated hoping to comfort Dean some.

"Yeah, I know we will Bobby. Just call me when you can okay"

"Sure thing kid" Bobby said as he drove down the highway.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John awoke in the moldy, dark cellar to the feeling of shooting pains in his right hand. He pulled the hand to his chest and cradled it with the other as he shivered from the cold since he was dressed only in boxers. As he moved, he felt an immense pain in his leg and saw the red inflamed skin around the area where his thigh had been burned. "Just freaking great" he said through clenched teeth noticing that infection was settling in from the burn not being treated.

As John sat, he wondered how long it would be before Inanna or her goons came back in to start another round of torture. He wished he could make them believe that he had no idea where the colt was hidden, but knew that they would never believe him. All he could hope for would be that Bobby would soon start looking for him since he never showed up for the hunt. He just prayed he could withstand the torture long enough because he really wanted to see his boys again. _"Thank God Sammy and I weren't fighting before I left" _he thought knowing that it was entirely possible that he could be killed before seeing his boys again.

John was pulled from his thoughts as the cellar door opened and some bread and water was placed on the floor by one of Inanna's minions before walking away. "There is no way I'm touching that" muttered John not knowing if the food or water had been tampered with. He knew soon or later he would most likely give in to thirst, but he would hold out as long as he possibly could.

Approximately thirty minutes later, Inanna walked in to the room to see that John had not touched his meal. "What's the matter John, not hungry?" She asked as she sauntered over towards her captive hunter. She snapped her fingers and her two goons walked in and grabbed John roughly by the arms and pulled him up to a standing position. "It's time for some more fun" Inanna announced as John was dragged over towards the wall. He was turned so that his face was looking towards the wall as his hands were put into iron cuffs spreading his arms outwards. His feet were then chained to keep him from kicking out.

Inanna walked over to her instruments of torture and picked up a horsewhip and gave it a few loud snaps to try and instill a little terror into her guest of honor before dipping the whip into a bucket of water to give the whip a little more sting.

As John heard the sound of the whip whistling through the air, he shivered at the thought of how it would feel as it bit into his skin. He had no doubts that he would soon know as he heard Inanna speak to him once again.

"Okay my darling, let's try this once again. Where can I find Samuel Colts gun and the special bullets he made for it?" Inanna asked as she stroked her finger down John's bare back.

"I already told you, I have no fucking idea where to find the damn gun" John spat out as he tried to prepare himself for the feel of the whip.

Inanna took a few steps back and said "Maybe this will help to loosen your tongue" as she raised the whip and snapped it viciously across John's back.

John tensed his body as he heard the whip whooshing through the air and then his body jerked horrendously as his back convulsed from the pain of the whip tearing through his skin. He felt rivulets of blood running down his back and into the waistband of his boxers as he bit the inside of his cheek to keep from crying out.

"Still not talking?" Inanna questioned as she once again raised the whip and brought it forward with a resounding smack over John's back. She watched as he writhed in pain wondering how many strokes it would take before he finally broke or fell unconscious as she applied a third resounding lick across his back.

John's breath was coming in gasps now as he strained to breathe through the fire that was burning deeply in his back. He heard the whip whistle through the air a fourth time and could hold out no longer. He cried out in pain as the whip striped his back once again. "Oh God" he gasped wishing that he would just pass out.

"Your God won't help you now" Inanna spit out as she raised the whip preparing to mark John's back once again. Before she snapped the whip though, she turned her head and listened intently. "We have a visitor" she stated as she snapped her fingers and the shackles released John's hands and feet. She watched as John slumped to the floor, his legs unable to support him as he curled up into a fetal position before striding out of the room.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby had parked his truck just down the road from the abandoned farm house that Joshua had told him about so he didn't announce his presence. He scouted the area around him for any traps before making his way up the narrow drive that led to the farmhouse.

As he approached the old barn, he peeked inside to see John's Impala hidden inside. He instantly became more alert as he looked for clues as to where John was being held. As he neared the farmhouse, he heard the sound of John's voice crying out in pain. His anger rose quickly as he swore to make the demons pay for whatever they were doing to his friend.

Bobby pulled his gun from the waistband of his pants and eased the door open to the farmhouse. He silently crept inside as he scanned the room quickly for any beings inside. Seeing none, Bobby walked in and started a thorough search of the rooms before him. As Bobby entered a side room, he saw a door leading to what he figured would be the cellar. He slowly started opening the door as he heard a sound behind him. He suddenly felt a stinging sensation in his neck and he knew no more.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rescuing Dad Ch. 4**

**Author's Warning: More scenes of torture in this one as Inanna get a little **_**"friendly" **_**with Bobby and his manhood. **

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Bobby woke up with a fierce headache pounding a drumbeat in his skull and to the soft sounds of someone moaning behind his back. As he tried to rub away the ache in his skull, he gingerly turned around to see who was moaning behind him and his heart plummeted at what his eyes beheld. He was horrified to see John Winchester lying on his side dressed only in boxers cradling his hand to his chest. But the sight that horrified him the most was the long fire red welts that covered John's back from top to bottom. Most of the welts were oozing blood since his skin had been shredded by what could have only been whip.

Bobby walked over and sat beside his severely friend and cradled his head in his lap. "John, can you hear me man?" he asked as he tried to rouse the severely beaten hunter while keeping him from rolling onto his back and hurting himself further.

"B-Bobby?" John questioned, sure that he was imagining the hunter being by his side.

"Yeah, it's me John" Bobby said as he pulled off his jacket and covered up John's shivering body. He didn't know if John was shivering because he was cold or because of the torture his body had recently sustained. Bobby was grateful they hadn't yet taken his clothing after seeing John's state of undress which allowed him to provide a little warmth in case John was going into shock. However, he wondered when the demons would come in to remedy that situation and divest him of his clothing too.

As he was wondering, Inanna's minions walked into the room followed by Inanna herself.

"Well, well, if it isn't the famous Bobby Singer gracing us with his presence" Inanna coed as she licked her red, pouty lips. She allowed her eyes to roam over Bobby's body as she gave him lewd looks while walking towards the hunters.

"Stay away from us you filthy bitch" Bobby spat out as he moved protectively in front of John, determined to shield him from more harm with his own body, while at the same time reaching behind his back for the pistol tucked into his waistband. Before he could pull the gun however, he was flung towards the wall with demonic force and dropped the gun as his hand instantly went numb from smacking into the wall with substantial force.

"Did you honestly think I would allow you to keep such a weapon?" Inanna asked as she approached the hunter and viciously slapped him across the face.

Bobby's head snapped sideways from the force of the blow that left a red handprint emblazoned on his cheek. He glared at Inanna and swore. "You won't get away with this hellspawn. You'll pay for what you are doing ya damned, brainless idgit."

Inanna just smirked at Bobby's words as she twirled her golden hair around her finger. "And who is going to make me pay my dear?" she asked as she began to strip Bobby of his clothing, starting with his shirt. After she had bared his chest, she ran her fingers up and down his muscled abdomen as she felt the minute tremors running through the hunter's body as he tried to hide his disgust at what was happening.

"There's a world of hunters out there who will make damn sure you pay for what you did to John Winchester" Bobby ground out through clenched teeth as Inanna unzipped his jeans and pushed them down his legs. _"Damn it_" he thought _"This freaking bitch is trying to take my dignity away and I'll be damned if I let her see it faze me." _Putting on a sly grin and showing a cocky attitude, Bobby said "What's the matter Inanna, is everybody in hell so turned off by you that you have to get your jollies from kidnapped men?"

Inanna was so incensed by Bobby's words that she wrapped her hand around Bobby's throat forcing his head to painfully connect with the wall. "Watch your mouth hunter or you and your friend will find out just how much fun I can have with naked men" Inanna swore as she reached down and grabbed Bobby's testicles painfully in her grip since his boxers were unable to provide any protection.

Bobby gritted his teeth to keep from yelping in pain at the pressure being forced upon his private area. His face immediately broke out in sweat as he fought off nausea from the severe pain he was starting to feel between his legs. His breathing became even more labored as she squeezed him harder. Finally tiring of her game, Inanna released him from her grip and cackled evilly as he slid down the wall and cradled his groin area with his hands. As she strode out of the room Bobby climbed painfully to his feet. "Damn that hurt" he swore aloud as he was once again made his way over to sit beside John Winchester.

After Inanna and her flunkies left, Bobby started assessing John's wounds and applied pressure on the welts in his back to stop the bleeding. He felt awful at hearing the moans that John was emitting admitting to how much pain he was feeling. He prayed that Dean and Sammy would get some help before attempting to launch a rescue themselves. He hated to think about what would happen to the two boys if they were caught also.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean had driven through the night and was making good time. The sun was just starting to rise over the horizon and Dean looked over to see Sammy starting to rouse from his slumber. He knew he would soon have to tell Sammy about the news that Bobby had passed along and he didn't relish having to do so.

"Morning Sammy" Dean said as he saw his brother rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Morning, where are we?" Sammy asked as he stretched his arms and legs as far as the Impala would allow him to do so.

"We're about three hours away from Grandview" Dean said as focused his attention back on the road. He reached over to turn up the radio and thumped his fingers on the steering wheel to the sounds of AC/DC coming through the speakers.

Realizing that it was morning and they had driven through the night, Sammy asked "Dean, why didn't we stop to get a room so you could sleep too?" Sam felt guilty for sleeping through the night while Dean had driven. He could only imagine how tired his brother must be since he hadn't got any sleep at all.

Dean decided to answer Sammy's question truthfully and he pulled the Impala off of the road so he could give his little brother his full attention. He could see the fear beginning to form in Sammy's eyes as he began to speak.

"I got a call from Bobby last night while you were sleeping dude. Bobby found out some information about dad through Joshua. It turns out that Joshua had been exorcising a demon who told him that dad was being held by some demons in an old farmhouse and…" Dean hesitated at this point knowing how upset Sammy was going to be with his next words.

"And what Dean, what else did he say?" Sammy inquired with tears beginning to glisten in his eyes.

"They're, they're torturing dad Sammy" Dean responded as he watched Sammy's face lose all color upon hearing his words. Sammy began to gasp as he lost control of his breathing. Dean recognized the beginning signs of hyperventilation and pulled Sammy towards him, wrapping an arm around his little brother as he ran a hand soothingly through his hair.

"You've got to calm down Sammy, slow and easy breaths" Dean encouraged as he watched his brother struggling for air. He rubbed circles on his brother's back as he felt the trembling in his brother's body. "Shh, it's going to be alright, We're gonna save dad.

Dean began to relax as he felt the tension leaving Sammy's body. His brother was regaining control of his breathing and was no longer gasping for air.

"M'sorry" Sammy said he looked away feeling ashamed because of having a panic attack.

Dean reached over and grasped his brother's chin and turned his head to face him. "There's nothing to be sorry about bro" he said as he patted Sammy's leg. "What do ya say we go show those demons what happens when you mess with the Winchesters" Dean said with his trademark smirk on his face.

Sammy smiled and said "Let's do it" as he built his resolve to help their dad. He was still scared but with Dean watching his back, he felt like they would have a good chance of saving their dad. Dean put the car back in gear and they resumed their drive with the firm destination of Grandview Missouri in mind.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John Winchester awoke to the sense of being watched as he felt someone's gaze boring into him. He slowly opened his eyes figuring that it was Inanna or one of her goons. He was shocked when his eyes fell on the sight of Bobby Singer sitting by the wall and watching him intently.

John struggled to push up to a sitting position as Bobby walked over and gave him a helping hand. John's back arched in pain forcing him to grunt as he tried to ease himself into a more comfortable position. "How'd you get here dude?" John asked as he focused weary eyes on Bobby.

"I got a call from Joshua telling me what was happening. I got here as soon as I could, but a damn lot of good that did since I got myself caught" Bobby said.

Feeling a little more alert, John asked "Bobby, have you talked to my boys? Do they know what's going on?"

"Yeah John, I talked to Dean last night before I came here to scope out the place. Dean and Sammy should be arriving within the next few hours if Dean drove all night like I think he did."

"Damn it Bobby, I can't allow that bitch to get her claws into my boys. We have to find a way out of here before the boys waltz into her trap too" John stated clearly upset with the fact that his boys could soon be in extreme danger.

"John, they know about…" Bobby trailed off as they heard the door open and watched as Inanna walked into the room.

"Ah, so nice to see you both awake" she stated as walked towards the two hunters. It's time to have some more fun, but which one should I start with?" she asked with an evil gleam shining in her eyes.

**TBC **


	5. Chapter 5

**Rescuing Dad: Ch. 5**

**Author's Note: **A little more than the usual cursing in this one as John drops the F-bomb.

**Author's Warning: **Once again there is some risqué torture in this one inflicted on John and Bobby.

**Previously** _"Ah, so nice to see you both awake" Inanna stated as walked towards the two hunters. It's time to have some more fun, but which one should I start with" she asked with an evil gleam shining in her eyes. _

Inanna knew exactly which hunter she was going to have her fun with. She had decided earlier to torture Bobby in hopes of loosening John's tongue so that he would finally reveal the whereabouts of the colt she so desperately wanted. Inanna snapped her fingers and her two minions quickly appeared to do her bidding.

"Yes my queen?" they asked waiting to see what Inanna required of them. They were eagerly awaiting to do whatever was asked knowing the enjoyment they would receive from their queen's twisted mind.

"It is time for our fun to begin" Inanna said as she pointed her finger towards Bobby and said "Time him in the chair."

Bobby tried to fight back as he punched one of the goons in the face, but the guy wasn't even fazed by the blow. He just laughed evilly as he returned the favor. Bobby staggered under the blow and was dragged towards the chair of torture as he decided to call it.

Bobby was quickly tied down with twine that bit into his wrists and ankles from being tied to tightly.

"We're going to play a little game my dear hunters" Inanna declared as she once again stoked Bobby's naked chest. "It's called Truth or Pain. I will ask a question and Winchester will answer it. If he tells the truth nothing will happen, but if he lies, you pay the price of pain" Inanna said as she leaned in and kissed Bobby on the lips.

John looked at Inanna through weary eyes. "You might as well leave him alone bitch, cause I ain't playing your freaking game" John spat out as he glared at the demon standing before him.

"Sorry Johnny boy, but you have no say in the matter" Inanna said as she stood and walked over towards John. She grasped him by the chin and forced him to look at her and said, "If you refuse to play or answer my questions, I will simply kill your friend right before you're very eyes" She then patted John on the cheek and said "Let the games begin."

Inanna returned to Bobby's side as looked at John with a smile. "First question, where is the damned colt?"

John hung his head as he answered. "Why won't you listen to me. I swear to you that I have no idea where the colt is."

Inanna smiled a deliciously wicked smile as she declared the answer a lie. She reached down and grasp three of Bobby's fingers on his right hand and yanked them forcefully backwards. Bobby grunted in pain as he felt the bones in his fingers snapping like a broken twig. He took deep, gasping breaths through his mouth as he tried to breath through the pain.

John gazed at Bobby with a look that conveyed how sorry he was to be the cause of Bobby's torture. He would have given anything to spare Bobby the pain of what he was going through right now. Bobby had always been there for him and his boys when he needed them and now John was unable to return that favor to his treasured friend.

John was broken out of his musings by a stinging slap to the cheek that jerked his head to the side. "I asked if you were ready for question number two" she snarled as spit flew from her lips onto John's cheek.

"Please, just leave Bobby out of this" John asked. "Do whatever you got to do to me, but just leave Bobby alone."

"Now what would be the fun in that?" chided Inanna as she asked once again "Where is the colt?"

Losing his temper, John yelled, "I told you for the last time, I don't know where the freaking gun is so you can take these questions and shove them up your ass!

Inanna grew livid with rage at the way she was being spoken too. "How dare you talk to me like filth you stinking human. You and your friend will both pay" she said as she instructed her minions to shackle both John and Bobby to the wall. Both hunters were then stripped of their boxers as alligator clips were attached to their genitals The clips led to a machine which Inanna turned on to send electrical jolts to the hunters testes.

Both John and Bobby screamed until their voices were hoarse from the excruciating pain in their lower region. Their bodies convulsed against the wall as the shackles bit into their wrists and ankles drawing blood. Their bodies continued to spasm even after they lost consciousness as their bodies could handle no more. The hunters were released from their shackles and they dropped heavily onto the floor.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean and Sam arrived in the town of Grandview Missouri around noon. They knew that John was being held in an abandoned farm house approximately ten miles outside of town. They went into the local courthouse and checked the records to ascertain how many farms were located within twenty miles of the town. They wrote down the location of each of the seven farms and the directions on how to get there before leaving the courthouse.

After returning to the Impala, Dean looked at Sammy and said "Okay little brother, we're going to start on the north side and search each and every farm until we find dad." He said those words with firm conviction in his voice knowing that they wouldn't stop searching until they had found their dad.

Seeing the worry that was still on Sammy's face he said "Don't worry dude, dad's alive. I know it. I promise you we will get him out of there alive.

Sammy smiled at his brother and said "I know we will Dean" Sammy didn't want to voice his fears about how scared he was that their dad's injuries would be to severe and that he would succumb to them.

Dean could see that Sammy was just agreeing with him, that he was still worried but he decided to let it slide as they took off down the road heading towards the first farm on their list.

Dean and Sam arrived at the first farm to find a dilapidated old building where the roof had fallen in and the weeds were three feet high. They did a preliminary search just in case and found no sign of anybody having been around the place in years. The second farm also yielded the same results. As they neared the third farm, Dean's skin begin to tingle with an undercurrent of electricity. He could feel it within his bones that this would be the farm they were looking for.

Not wanting to take any chances, Dean decided to park two miles away and hike in to the place hoping to keep their arrival a secret.

As Dean pulled over onto a dirt road, Sammy asked "Dean, why are we stopping here?" He couldn't see any buildings around in the distance and wondered what Dean was up to.

"I don't know why Sammy, but I know dad is being held at the farm up the road" Dean said in answer to Sammy's question.

Sammy had learned long ago not to question Dean's feelings when it came to their dad because he was almost always right so he opened his door and exited the car as Dean got out also.

Walking back to the trunk of the Impala, Dean and Sam pulled out the gear they would need to help them in the fight. Among the weapons, they carried holy water, salt, guns, and knives. Dean then took lead as Sammy followed him through the high weeds. They had only walked a short distance when they found their dad's truck nestled into some trees hidden by limbs.

Dean approached the truck carefully as he motioned for Sammy to watch his back. He looked through the window before opening the door as he searched inside. Finding his dad's journal and some recognizable charms, he picked the items up and tucked them into his jacket knowing they would come in handy for the hunt. He then locked the truck up and covered it once again until they could return for it.

"At least we know we're on the right track now" Dean said as he returned to Sammy's side. He pulled two charms on chains out of his pocket and handed one to Sammy as he put the other one around his own neck. "I found these charms in dad's truck. Dad had them blessed, they will help to hide our approach so the demons won't know we're coming."

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Back inside the farm house, Inanna was growing more and more frustrated at her lack of progress in finding out the hidden location of Samuel Colt's revolver. She knew whoever possessed the weapon would have dominion over all the demons of hell. With the revolver. she would be able to usurp Azazel's authority and reign supreme over all demons. She decided to use John Winchester's biggest weakness against him, that being his sons to learn of its location.

She returned to her little torture chamber in the cellar carrying a bucket of ice cold water. Walking into the room and standing over John, she thoroughly doused him with the contents of the bucket.

John was pulled from the brink of unconsciousness as the icy water fell over his naked body. "What the hell?" he gasped as he shook his head to clear the water from his face and eyes. He looked up to see Inanna standing over him with a look of pure evil in her eyes. He shivered as he wondered what was about to happen.

"Tell me John, how much do you love your children?" Inanna asked as she paced the floor beside the injured hunter.

Sudden rage overtook John at the thought of the heartless demon even getting near his children. He lunged towards Inanna, pulling her feet out from under her and pulling her to the floor. He immediately punched her in the face as he spat out "You lay one finger on my children and I will blow your fucking brains out bitch."

Before he could land another blow however, he was flung towards the wall be Inanna's demonic powers. As he struggled to free himself, he heard Inanna laugh and say "I wonder how sweet those young bodies will feel as I lay claim to them while you are forced to watch as I ravage your children. She then regained her feet and strode out of the room as she said "I will give you one hour to tell me where the revolver is."

**TBC _With the boys quickly nearing the farm house, will they be captured and used as a weapon of torture against John?_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rescuing Dad Ch. 6**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters belong to Kripke and the CW. I am just playing in their sandbox.

**Author's Note: **A big thank you to **Criminally Charmed **for allowing me to use her words as Dean smarts off to Inanna. **You rock Ali!!**

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean and Sammy approached the farmhouse from the southern end of the property. Dean called a halt to their progress as he saw a man walk out onto the porch and light up a cigarette. He watched the man as he scanned the area surrounding the farmhouse. He motioned Sammy to lay down as he did so himself, being careful not to give their position away.

The brothers waited silently in the tall grass until the man had finished his cigarette and walked back inside the house. Dean let out a deep breath as he stealthily started moving forward once again with Sammy following closely behind him. As they neared the farmhouse, they could hear their father's voice shouting, but were unable to hear what he was saying since the words were muffled.

"_At least he's alive" _thought Dean as he retreated away towards the barn. He and Sammy had to get things set before everything went to hell in a hand basket. Dean and Sammy entered the barn and Dean put part of his plan into motion by painting a devil's trap on the floor using a can of paint that he had taken from the Impala along with their other gear. He planned to lure one of the demons from the house using a whistling call that was well known amongst the hunters. That would help to improve their odds tremendously during the fight.

After he had painted a perfect Devil's Trap, Dean sprinkled some loose hay all around the trap as well as the surrounding area to make sure that the trap could not be seen. He then scanned the barn for the best location to stand, ensuring that the demon would have to cross the floor where he had just painted the trap.

Once he had the trap set, Dean signaled Sammy to climb into the loft where he couldn't be seen, his main thought being that he had to take care of Sammy first. He knew his brother was becoming a great hunter in his own right, but his first and foremost job was always to take care of his little brother. Once Sammy was set, Dean whistled the hunter's call as loud as he possibly could and then stood against the back wall as he waited to see if his trap would work.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Back inside the farmhouse, Inanna sashayed her way down into the cellar and approached John who had been shackled to the wall after attacking her earlier. As she entered the room, Inanna leered at John as she used her eyes to scan his nude body, lingering on his groin area as she licked her lips. Smirking she said "Yes, I will definitely make some time to have my fun with you before I dispose of you in the most horrible way I can think of.

John felt uncomfortable as Inanna focused her attention on his male anatomy but tried not to show it as he said "What the hell do you want now?"

"I gave you an hour Winchester and your time is now up. Tell me of the hidden location of Samuel Colt's revolver or my minions will seek out your boys to be used and abused at my pleasure, especially young Sammy. The child is so innocent that it would be exhilarating to defile his young body over and over again.

John literally saw red as his vision clouded over in anger as Inanna revealed her plans for his baby boy. "If you touch one hair on his head bitch, I will fucking tear you apart with my bare hands, do you fucking hear me?" John screamed in outrage.

Just as Inanna was about to inflict some torture on John for the way he had talked to her, she heard a sound coming from outside. "Well, well, well, it looks as though we have a new arrival" Inanna said as she called for one of her minions to approach.

"Marax, it seems as though we have some company. Go outside and capture our latest arrival and bring them to me" she stated as she turned to look at John and said "Perhaps, it will be those sweet young boys of yours coming to rescue their daddy."

As she was talking to John, Inanna looked over to see Bobby slowly regaining consciousness. She walked over and swiftly kicked him in the head, sending him into oblivion once again before walking out of the room. She didn't need to worry about Bobby when she had a new arrival to consider.

After Inanna left, John struggled to get free of his shackles, he prayed for the safety of his boys. He knew without a doubt that it was Sammy and Dean outside after hearing the call. He had heard Dean do it too many times not to recognize it. He wondered what the hell Dean thought he was doing, making that call knowing it would alert the demons to his presence.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Dean silently watched as Marax exited the house and scanned the surrounding area. He felt like a coiled snake ready to strike out just waiting for the demon to sense his presence. He didn't have long to wait as he saw Marax focus his attention on the barn. He watched as the demon swaggered over confidently towards the barn.

As Marax approached the barn, he could sense the presence of one, possibly two people inside, but he wasn't sure. There seemed to be something shielding the energies that he was sensing. He wondered if possibly a rodent had attracted him towards the barn. He confidently strode over knowing that he would be able to take care of whatever he found. Reaching the barn, he pulled the door open and scanned the interior and became immediately alert as his eyes focused on Dean.

"Well what do we have here?" Marax asked with an evil gleam in his eyes. He couldn't wait to present the newest arrival to his queen knowing how well she would be pleased with such a virile young conquest.

"I'm the one that's gonna kick your ass and send you back to hell" Dean replied confidently taunting the demon as he used a hand motion daring the demon to approach him.

Marax couldn't believe he was being challenged by a lowly human, and a young one at that. He gave a booming laugh and said "You dare to challenge me, you are only a worthless human child" as he started walking towards Dean. He had only taken five steps inside the barn when he felt like he smacked into an invisible brick wall.

Dean smirked as he watched Marax trying to move forwards. "This worthless human child just snagged your ass into a devil's trap" he said as he walked over and kicked the hay away revealing the edge of the trap. He then looked up into the loft and said, "It's okay Sammy, come on down little brother. I'm going to need your help with the demons left inside the house."

Sammy climbed down the ladder and looked at Marax as he struggled in vain to get out of the trap. He gave Marax a wide berth as Marax roared in anger watching as the two human children left the barn with him securely held within the restraints of the trap.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNNNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Inanna wondered what could possibly be taking Marax so long in searching for the intruders outside. He had been gone for over twenty minutes and should have reported back by now. She was about to call out to him when she felt a human presence nearing the house. She could sense the adrenaline coming from that presence as she eased her way down into the cellar to prepare for the new arrival. She had to be careful with this one seeing as how Marax had not yet returned.

John watched as Inanna and her minion quietly made their way down the steps into the cellar. He wondered where her other flunky was since she always kept them both close. He hoped it meant that Dean and Sammy had somehow disposed of the demon and that his boys were okay. Hoping to draw her attention towards him, John said "What's the matter bitch, is something screwing up your plans?"

Inanna ignored John as she heard the sounds of someone entering the house. She listened as she heard two sets of footsteps searching the rooms above her. She had no doubt that whoever was upstairs would soon make their way below. She quickly pulled a dirty rag off the shelf with her torture weapons and gagged John so he would not be able to shout out a warning to whomever was approaching. She then unshackled John from the wall and forced him into a chair in front of her as he Nybbas strapped him in. Winchester would be her human shield.

Inanna listened as the door to the cellar creaked open and the two young hunters stepped inside. She smugly held a knife to John's throat and said "Come on down and join our little party"

Dean walked slowly down the steps with Sammy right behind him. He pointed his gun towards the demon holding his father hostage and glanced back at Sammy to see him doing the same. He glanced over at his father to see the fear in his dad's eyes as he watched them approaching.

Putting on his usual cocky attitude, Dean looked at Inanna and said "Okay you demonic bitch, you can let my dad go now if you don't want me to send your skanky ass back to hell where it belongs. Let's face it, you ain't the brightest flame in the fires of hell are you honey, thinking you could take on the Winchesters and win.

Inanna closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening them again and focusing on Dean. "Such confidence from one so young. It will truly be a shame to kill you boy" she said just before she used her telekinetic powers to send Dean and Sammy both tumbling down the stairs. Once they hit bottom, Nybbas quickly got hold of Sammy and wrapped his arm around Sammy's neck cutting off his air.

"Who holds all the cards now boy_**" **_Inanna asked as Dean got to his feet. "Drop your gun now, or Nybbas will snap your little brother's neck.

**TBC **_How are the boys going to get out of the mess they are in now? _


	7. Chapter 7

**Rescuing Dad Ch. 7**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters belong to Kripke and the CW. I am just playing in their sandbox.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John's fear increased tenfold when he saw both his boys tumbling down the steps. His greatest fear was coming true. Inanna would get her hands on his boys and there was nothing he could do about it but sit back and watch since he was strapped into the chair unable to move. He felt a tear trickling out the side of his eye when he watched his baby boy being snatched up and held immobile by Nybbas in a strangle hold. "Damn it, why is it that everything always wants to choke the life out of Sammy" he thought with a heavy heart.

Dean shakily got to his feet just as he saw Inanna's goon make his move on Sammy and Inanna's voice telling him to drop his gun or Nybbas would snap Sammy's neck. Fearing for his brother's life, Dean dropped his gun to the floor as instructed but his body remained tense and alert. He would watch for even the smallest chance to make his move.

Inanna smiled in triumph as Dean's gun hit the floor. "At last, all of the Winchester's at my mercy" Inanna cooed as she walked past Dean and over towards Sammy. "I always knew John would sire some good looking sons, but I didn't know just how appealing they would be" she said as she stroked Sammy's face.

John shouted out "Get your hands off my son you filthy bitch" as he saw Sammy shrinking away from Inanna's touch, looking as though he was going to be physically sick.

Dean was utterly repulsed at the way Inanna was putting her moves on Sammy. "I'll fucking kill you if you don't get your skanky whore hands away from my little brother" he barked as he threw himself towards Inanna before freezing at the sound of Sammy crying out in pain.

Sammy saw Dean rushing towards him and then felt his hair yanked viciously pulling his head back at a painful angle. He cried out in pain from the force of his neck being put at such an awkward angle. He saw Dean freeze immediately and felt relief as the pressure on his neck was released a little.

Inanna relished knowing how much the youngest child meant not only to the father, but to the older child as well. She would have total control over the hunters just by threatening the youngest. She had no doubts that both would do her bidding and bring her the colt if only to save the youngest. But before issuing that ultimatum, she decided to have some fun at the youngest one's expense.

"I see you have raised your oldest to be the protector" Inanna stated as she looked at John. "Too bad he will not be able to keep me from forcing my will upon the youngest" Inanna snapped as she reached down and unsnapped Sammy's jeans.

Absolute confusion kicked in at once as a few different things happened simultaneously. Feeling the terror of possibly being raped, Sammy threw his head back forcefully head butting Nybbas squarely in the nose. Nybbas howled in pain as the cartilage in his nose was crushed with blood spewing forth rapidly from his nose. His hands lost hold of his captive as they shot to his face as tears fell unabated from his eyes due to the pain he was suffering.

A the same time Sammy threw his head back, Dean launched himself at Inanna seeing that she had been distracted by Sammy's move, while drawing a hunting knife from his jeans and plunging it deep into her chest. Inanna screamed in utter pain as she felt the blood boiling in her chest from the holy water Dean had anointed the knife with. As she reached down to remove the knife, she found herself unable to draw the blade out as it was shielded from her groping hands while smoke poured from the seeping wound. She fell to her knees as her legs buckled from the immense burning sensation traveling throughout her body as her fear took over.

Dean smiled in triumph as he watched Inanna suffering in unimaginable pain. "How do you like my little surprise?" Dean asked as he informed Inanna about the devil's trap that had been carved into the hilt which kept her from being able to remove the blade. He then focused his attention on taking care of John.

Knowing he had to move quickly, Dean cut the ropes binding his father with another knife and then whipped out the can of pain and quickly painted a devil's trap that would hold the two demons. While he was painting, Sammy pulled his flask from his pocket and flung holy water on the demons eliciting more shrieks of pain and keeping them occupied until Dean could finish the trap.

John quickly untied his feet and tackled Nybbas to the floor. He ignored the pain in his back from the thrashing as he began throwing punch upon punch at his face for daring to even lay his hands on Sammy. The skin on Nybbas's face split under the force of John's fists connecting solidly with his cheek many times over. John barely even felt it as his knuckles began to bleed from his constant onslaught to the demon's face. He was overtaken with pure rage and he was letting it out at the demon's expense.

As soon as Dean finished painting the devil's trap, he picked up his gun and bashed a writhing Inanna over the head with it knocking her unconscious. He tugged her body into the devil's trap as he went over to help his dad with Nybbas. By the time Dean had gotten over to his dad, Nybbas lay unconscious at John's feet, his face unrecognizable from the severe beating he had received at the hands of John.

"Damn Dad, don't you think you should put some clothes on?" Dean smirked as he shuddered at seeing his naked father.

Suddenly realizing that he was standing naked in front of both of his sons, John blushed and said "Can it Dean" as he walked over to the corner where his clothing lay in a pile. He quickly dressed and then went over to check on Bobby who was just beginning to show signs of awareness.

"Come on Bobby, time to wake up dude" John said as he patted Bobby's cheek.

Bobby groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. "What 'appened?" he questioned as he reached his hands up to his aching head.

"You were kicked in the head" John answered as he pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket to dab at the blood trailing down from Bobby's hairline. "How are you feeling old friend?" John asked as he checked Bobby's pupils for signs of concussion.

Like I was hit by a Mack truck" Bobby answered as he shivered from the cold. Suddenly realizing he was naked, Bobby grumbled "Where are my damn clothes?"

John gave Bobby his clothes and then walked over to check on Sammy as Bobby got dressed.

"How you doing kiddo?" John asked as he checked Sammy's neck for bruising. He prodded the skin to check for swelling not wanting to take any chances that his breathing could be affected.

"M'fine Dad" Sammy replied as he submitted to being checked over by his father's gentle hands. He stood still as his father lifted his shirt to check for bruising on his back and abdomen from the fall down the steps. He winced in pain when John palpitated a particularly tender area on his ribs.

"M'Sorry son" John said as he saw his baby boy wincing at his touch. "I don't think your ribs are broken, but you're gonna be sore for a while from the looks of this bruising. How are your legs son?" John asked since he had noticed a slight limp when Sammy had moved earlier.

"I think I twisted my knee, but it doesn't hurt so bad" Sammy answered honestly knowing his dad would make him drop his jeans to check his leg if he had tried to blow him off saying it was fine.

"I'm going to take a look at that knee after we get back to the motel" John told his youngest as he then turned to check on Dean.

"How you doing Ace?" john asked his oldest as he saw Dean tying Inanna to one of the chairs that he and Bobby had been tied to.

"I'm fine dad, no problems here" he said as he checked the ropes to make sure they were tight enough.

John was about to ask Dean to pull his shirt up so he could check for bruising on his torso also when he suddenly remembered that Marax was still on the lose.

"Son of a bitch, I forgot about Marax" he said as he instantly went into hunter mode scanning the cellar for any signs of the returning demon.

"Don't worry Dad, Marax is trapped in his own little roach motel out in the barn. I lured him out there earlier to help even the odds. He won't be going anywhere soon" Dean said as watched his father visibly relax upon hearing the news.

"Damn, I can't believe you boys came in here on your own and took on three demons. I ought to kick your asses for not calling in some backup. You could have gotten yourselves killed" John said as he looked both of his boys in the eyes.

"Come on dad, it's me and Sammy you're talking about" Dean chortled with a smirk on his face. "Nothing can take on us Winchester boys and come out on top"

John just shook his head at his son's cocky attitude. "You were lucky this time Dean. You or Sammy could have been seriously hurt or killed. I want you to promise me next time you'll wait for backup before you make such a foolish move again."

Dean could tell by the look in John's eyes how serious his dad was about what he had just said. "Dad, I can't promise that knowing you or Sammy's life could be on the line, but I do promise to think about what you've said and weigh the pros and cons before making any moves.

John agreed to Dean's logic and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "Okay, I'll accept that for now" he said as he turned his full attention to the problem of Inanna and her goon squad.

**TBC** _**Okay, this is where you come in. I would like to hear your thoughts on how the Winchesters and Bobby should handle Inanna and the other demons before I write the next chapter**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Rescuing Dad Ch. 8**

**Disclaimer: **The Winchesters belong to Kripke and the CW. I am just playing in their sandbox.

**Author's Note: **John and Bobby hand out a little torture of their own in this chapter, though it is nothing too bad. So if that makes you squeamish, you might not want to read this chapter!

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

Inanna was awoken abruptly as she felt ice cold water being dumped over her head leaving her gasping for breath. She opened her eyes to find herself strapped to a chair in the middle of a devil's trap, unable to move with John Winchesters smiling smugly in front of her

"Let me go or you will pay with your life" she roared as he eyes flashed a coal black color.

"You're not the one in charge here bitch" John stated as he strode over to the table where Inanna's torture implements had been laid out earlier. "This time, I'm going to show you what it feels like to be tortured _**Insane-na**_" John taunted as he walked over with the rusty old pliers that Inanna had used to remove the fingernails from his still sore hand.

He had sent Dean and Sammy out to the barn to exorcise Marax so that Sammy wouldn't have to witness what he was about to do to Inanna. He was sure Sammy was already going to have nightmares over the situation and didn't want to make them worse by witnessing a torture session.

"Let's see how you like having your fingernails removed" John said as he approached Inanna with the menacing looking pliers. "You're are going to pay dearly for touching my baby boy" John said as he latched onto the first fingernail and yanked it off viciously. He then moved on to the next one without giving Inanna the time to breathe and had removed it also. Inanna was left panting and screaming in pain as John removed each and every fingernail from her right hand.

While John was taking care of Inanna, Bobby himself was in the process or torturing Nybbas using a cattle prod. "How do you like that you damned idjit?" Bobby asked as he shocked the demon in his genitals. "Now you know what it freaking feels like to have your balls fried, you worthless piece of crap." Bobby watched as Nybbas's body convulsed from the electrical current running through his lower region.

John was about to move on to his next round of torture when he heard an unearthly scream coming from outside. "Looks like the boys have taken care of the exorcism" John said as he looked at Bobby. He knew the boys would soon be returning to the cellar and that he needed end the torture session as quickly as possible.

Returning his focus to Inanna he said "I ought to tear your fucking clothes off and subject you to the same abuse that you put me and Bobby through, Consider yourself lucky that I'm only going to banish you and your lackey back to hell for the sake of my sons."

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu Christi" _John said as he immediately started the exorcism. He heard Inanna threatening to come back from hell and kill him and everybody he loved, bit ignored her ramblings as he continued the chant. He ended the exorcism by saying _Per Christum Dominum nostrum. Amen." _He watched as black smoke poured from the mouths of both of the hosts and then vaporized into a ball of flame.

Dean and Sammy walked back into the cellar in time to see their dad completing the exorcism and watched as both demons were banished back to the depths of hell. Dean informed his dad that Marax had also been taken care of and that the person who had been hosting the demon didn't survive the exorcism. Knowing that they had to take care of the bodies to keep them from becoming evil spirits, John and the hunters carried them out to an open field and dug a grave where they deposited the bodies before salting and burning them. Dean and Sammy filled the grave in while Bobby and John returned to the abandoned farm house to burn it down effectively erasing any traces of them ever having been there.

By the time that the farm house was fully engulfed, John saw the boys returning from the grave. John didn't like the way his youngest was walking. Sammy's limp had became more noticeable over the past few hours and John knew he would have to ice that knee as soon as possible. He ushered the boys into his truck as he drove them back to where the Impala was hidden, while Bobby climbed into his own vehicle. The Winchesters soon had the farm in their rearview mirrors as they raced off down the highway.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John drove for a few hours with the boys and Bobby following before he decided to pull over at a ramshackle motel. He knew that they all looked kind of rough from their ordeal and didn't want to have to answer any questions about what had happened. He paid for a motel room in cash this time as he signaled for everybody to follow him in to room 109. He watched as Dean helped Sammy into the room while he returned to the Impala to get out their first aid kit.

Upon returning to the room, John said "Get those jeans off Sammy so I can take a look at your knee." He watched as Sammy gingerly stood up from the bed he was sitting on and unsnapped his jeans. He saw the wince on Sammy's face as he bent to lower his jeans before shucking them off and sitting down on the bed once again.

Upon seeing how swollen Sammy's knee was, John said "Dean, I need you to go get me some ice so I can pack Sammy's knee with it. I'm going to have to get some of this swelling down so I can see just how badly it's injured"

Dean left right away to get the ice while John focused his attention on splinting the broken fingers on Bobby's right hand. He knew the hunter was in a lot of pain though Bobby tried to hide it so that John could tend to Sammy first.

Dean returned a few moments later and filled an icepack while John helped Sammy to lay down on the bed. John helped Sammy straighten out his leg as best he could and then applied the icepack to his knee. Sammy yelped in pain from the weight of the ice on his aching limb. John ruffled his hair and said "I'm sorry sport, but you've got to keep that on there until the swelling goes down. He then retrieved the Tylenol from the first aid kit and offered two of them to Sammy who quickly dry swallowed them to help with the pain.

John's adrenaline quickly diminished now that he knew his children were safe and Sammy's injuries had been taken care of. He could feel the pain building in his back, his leg, and his hand as he trudged over to his duffle bag to get some clean boxers. He really needed a shower after suffering for days without one. "Dean, watch out for Sammy while I take a shower" he said as he slowly walked into the bathroom.

As John stood under the steaming hot shower, he could feel the tension releasing from his muscles as he washed the grime and dirt away, watching as it swirled down the drain. After completing his shower, John put on some clean boxers and then wrapped a towel around his waist knowing that he needed to get his own wounds taken care of.

He shuffled back out into the motel room on tired legs and slumped down in a chair beside the table. He watched as Dean stood up and walked over to his side grabbing the first aid kit on the way. He automatically bent forward and rested his elbows on his knees while Dean took care of the wound on his back. He hissed as the cool peroxide was poured over his back and Dean sterilized the cuts on his back. Most of them had scabbed over, but a few were still tender.

Dean then checked the burn wound on his dad's thigh. "Damn, this doesn't look too good Dad" he said as he irrigated the wound while his dad grasped the sides of the chair and squeezed them forcefully. He then applied some Neosporin to try and curtail the infection that was already present in his leg while his dad grimaced from the spikes of pain running through his leg.

John sat stoically as Dean tended to his wounded hand, applying some Neosporin cream to his fingertips and then wrapping his hand in a white gauze bandage to keep the hand clean.

"Thanks Ace" John said as he stood up and walked over to check on Sammy, happy to see his youngest child sleeping for the time being. He checked the icepack on Sammy's knee before placing his gun under his pillow and climbing into the next bed himself and stretching out on his stomach. Within minutes, he was snoring while he left Dean and Bobby to stand guard.

Bobby helped Dean to salt the doors and the windows before they both decided to get some sleep themselves. Dean climbed in the bed beside Sammy while Bobby lay in the recliner. Before long, the sounds of snoring could be heard in the room as the four hunters finally got some much needed rest.

**SNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSNSN**

John was startled awake in the middle of the night He immediately pulled his gun out from under his pillow as he scanned the room for danger. Instead, he saw his youngest child leaning against the wall, gasping and rubbing his knee. He started to get up when he heard Dean say "It's alright dad, I've got him" as Dean quickly got out of bed and was over by Sammy's side in seconds. John looked over to see Bobby relaxing into the recliner once again also..

"You okay dude?" Dean asked as he wrapped his arm around Sammy's waist and pulled Sammy's weight onto his shoulder.

"Yeah, I just bumped my knee on the light stand and it hurt like a bitch" Sammy said while trying to rub the pain out of his leg.

"Why are you even up?" Dean questioned as he started leading Sammy back to the bed.

"I uh, I needed to use the restroom" Sammy said as he felt his cheeks blushing in embarrassment.

"Well why didn't you say so dude" Dean asked as he changed direction and helped Sammy into the bathroom. "You gonna be okay from here?" Dean asked before leaving his brother's side.

"Yeah, I'm good" Sammy replied as Dean walked out of the bathroom so he could complete his business.

Dean waited by the door and then helped Sammy back to the bed and tucked his brother in once again before climbing into the bed himself. He pulled Sammy close to him to make sure the kid could sleep through the night without being assaulted by any nightmares.

The hunters awoke early the next morning and the first thing John did was to check Sammy's knee. He was happy to note that the swelling had gone down considerably after being immobile most of the night. After establishing that his knee was sprained and not broken or out of joint, John wrapped Sammy's knee and then put a brace on it to keep it stable. John was happy just having his boys with him and knowing they all had survived another bad experience intact.

As the Winchesters and Bobby loaded up in the Impala to go for breakfast, John felt secure in knowing that his boys could protect themselves if and when he was taken down by the hunt.

**THE END**


End file.
